when life gives you demons
by Jateangel
Summary: when life gives you demons, run and hide as fast as you can, for...who knows what they can do to you.. R&R rin x len ratings maybe go up..if suggested


Normal P.O.V

9:04 p.m.

Once upon a time there was a girl….with...blue, NO TEAL… never mind. Just blue hair. She went to a man in red.

"Hi," he said. After greeting each other they found a...a...goat….NO..ummm….unicorn?'

_Yeah, unicorns would be a lot better then a goat... _The blond hair girl with a bow thought. She was writing an essay for her homeroom teacher (idk lets just say she forgot what teacher her homeroom is XD)

After they found a unicorn, they moved to mexico, and then they died. The girl sighed, after she crumpled up the paper and threw it in her backpack. _Not my best work but it will surely get an A plus._ But little did she know that she was going to be wrong, and her P.O.V. will be next in about five seconds…

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Seriously? It's my P.O.V?

I sighed. I always hated the author. How she-

"Rinny, I'm going to work. I have a night shift today, so make sure you get your essay done-,"

"Already did," I sighed. Of course _she_ would interrupt me. I took a glance at her by the garage door.

"Alright get some sleep then. Remember, bedtime's strictly at 10:00 pm," she said, her voice trailing outside.

I rolled my eyes when I heard the car driving away. Oh, and if you didn't know, the person who was talking is SeeU. She has...hair that's um...hair? Oh yeah, she has long hair, and um…..eyes….a mouth…cat ears…((don't ask)).

ANYWAYS, we're sisters and not to mention orphans since our parents totally abandoned us. Love you too mom and dad. I am so nailing this P.O.V thing right now~! I looked at the clock. 10:00 p.m. already?! Wow...well I'm gonna stay up past my bedtime, being the badass person I am. Smirking in my badass form, I scream on the top of my lungs, "LOOK OUT WORLD 'CAUSE THIS GIRL'S STAYING ALL NIGHT~!"

* * *

10:01 p.m.

Ugh..I'm so tired. Maybe I should just go to bed...yeah. I sauntered to my room, laying flat on my bed. I didn't even bother to change into my pj's. I looked at my alarm clock. It was the color orange and had fluffy little antennas sticking out of the top. Heehee..that reminds me of- I yawned. How dare my yawn interrupt me… Well, it looked like a unicorn...hey, why's everything...everything turning black?

"_Rin," a soft, melodious voice said._

"_Rin," the voice said again. My eyes fluttered open to see...a fairy? Well, this is awkward. The fairy merely smiled at me. The lady was stunningly beautiful with her blue hair cascading around her nice figure. She reminded me of the girl I wrote in my essay. A diamond was on top of her head. It was like a crown, but it wrapped around her forehead with glittering gold chains, kind of like a belt. I looked around to see that I'm in a bedroom. Weird…._

"_Uh...where am I?" I asked_

"_Oh, that's not important at the time being. However, something else in much more important. You're a neko~!" she sang. Dang, she had an awesome voice. _

"_Woah, woah, woah, stop right there lady. I'm not a "neko" as you can see," I protested, gesturing to my head. I patted it just for reassurement. Yup, no ears._

"_No neko tail, no neko ears...hmm," She murmured to herself, quizzically tilting her head to the side. _

"_Of course!" she exclaimed. "My bad, I meant to say that you're an usagi. However, someone you're close to may be a neko." _

_Dafuq?! Was this person drunk? _

_The fairy winced._

"_Please refrain yourself from such foul language, Rin. I can read your mind. But be warned, you're running out of time," the girl replied gravely._

"_Wait wha-?" I started to say, but she rapidly faded away._

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP~!

_***SMASH***_

_Well there goes another alarm clock…_ I sighed and sat up on my bed. What a weird dream, a very random one at that. Especially that..that..fairy girl. I betcha she's gone crazy. I shook my head, trying to forget everything and went towards the bathroom. My eyes widened as I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror…

…

…

FAIRY GIRL BETTER EXPLAIN THIS!


End file.
